Total Drama Crossovers
by weirdowithcoffee
Summary: Instead of 22 campers, what if Total Drama Island had over 40? Crossover with other media such as Saki, Bone, Invader Zim, Spongebob, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Inspired by Max3833's story. Some challenge ideas credit to him, as well as the story idea itself. T for light cursing and cartoon violence, and some sexual references. Will have TDA and TDWT seasons, as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Crossovers

**Hey, guys. This is a rewrite of my previous story Total Drama Crossovers, which was inspired by another story about the same thing. This time, I rewrote it, to make it a little less like the original, and with some new characters. The new characters are as follows: Koromo Amae (Saki) and Sonya (Kill Me Baby). If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

"YO!"

A man who appeared to be in his early thirties jumped up in front of the camera. He stood on a dock near a calm lake, looking directly into the lens of the camera. Smiling, he spoke to the "viewer".

"We're coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Canada," the man smiled, pacing around the dock, thought not worriedly. "I'm your host Chris McLean, dropping one of the season's hottest new reality shows, right now."

Chris McLean, as the host was apparently called, started to pace up and down the dock, though not worriedly. "Here's the deal," he said, continuing to pace, "originally, we were gonna have 22 campers who had to be 16 or over sign-up to spend 2 weeks at a crappy, run down old summer camp. But then," he added while smiling, "the old producers got brought out by some stupid, American billionaire, so at first we thought the show would be a bust."

"But it turns out the dude had some great ideas, including increasing the number of campers to 46 vic-I mean, competitors, and anyone of any age could sign-up, from all across the globe."

"While they're here," Chris said as though returning a script, "they'll compete in challenges against eachother, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good."

The scene then switched to a bonfire pit where he revealed the inner working of the vote-off. "Each week all but one of the campers will recieve a marshmallow, and if they don't get it, they leave Total Drama Island for good." Chris then popped one in his mouth, and continued talking. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to face flies, bears, disgusting camp food, and eachother," Chris said with a sadistic grin. "We will tape every moment, and so we will give them no privacy," Chris' smile got wider. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, on Total...Drama...Island!"

(Cue Theme Song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris said, while standing at the edge of the dock. "Alright," he said, and cleared his throat. "It's time to meet our campers." He leaned into the camera, and whispered "We told them they would be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little ticked off, that's probably why." He chuckled.

A large yacht parked at the docks. Off of the balcony stepped a teenage girl. She was short, wearing a green blouse, with brunette hair, braces, and glasses.

She shook Chris' hand furiously. "Oh my gosh, Chris' McLean, it's like, so nice to meet you!"

As Beth passed him for a spot to stand on the dock, Chris whispered to the camera, "Name's Beth. Not very easy on the eyes, that one."

The next camper to step off of the boat was a short, yellow...duck? Yup, I'm serious here. He wore a blue T-shirt and on odd hairdo, if ducks had hairdo. He stood up like a human.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McLean," he said, shaking his hand. He had a stereotypical duck voice.

Chris was a bit creeped out by the way he talked, but nonetheless smiled and shook his hand back. "Coach Zucchini, nice to meet you too, bro."

"You can just call me Coach Z," the duck declared while flinging his suitcase over his shoulder. "But I just need to make one thing clear, Mr. McLean. I came here to TEACH, not to win. I'm sure you wouldn't want things like that barbarian," he pointed at Beth, "running around and causing havoc, so I'm going to try and keep things civilized." He walked past Chris, and said, with a sly smile, "and if I get voted off early, consider that lawsuit mine."

Chris, sweating, spelled out the word "freak" to the camera while Beth kicked Coach Zucchini in the shin, probably for overhearing the "barbarian" discussion. Meanwhile, the next camper arrived and stepped off the boat.

He wore a sweater vest, and was heavily tanned. He looked stern. He gave an impassive look at Beth and Coach Zucchini. He snorted and said, "you got a list of my life-threatening allergies, right?"

"Yup, I'm sure I got it somewhere around here, Noah," Chris replied.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, obviously not giving a damn, and walked down the dock.

The next camper was a tall goth girl. She wore a green eyeliner and a green hair coloring.

She looked up at the dirty, old camp. "I did not sign up for this."

"Actually, you did, Gwen!" Chris replied happily, and pulled some papers out of nowhere. Gwen grabbed them in fury, and tore them apart. "Good thing we have extra copies!" Chris declared as he pulled out another pile of papers. Gwen, meanwhile, stomped to the back of the dock, cursing Chris under her breath.

The next camper to arrive was not one, but two. They were both blonde girls with dark blue eyes. The first one smiled and stood proudly, an abnormal piece of hair on the center of her head spinning erratically. She wore a white outfit which looked like it was for a school of some sort. The other girl was shorter, her hair more straight. Her eyes glowed bluer than the other girl's. She was visibly very cute. She wore a dress with white kneehigh stockings and two bows on the sides. She had an odd red rabbit ear headband. She smiled as she and the other girl stepped off the boat, but there was some kind of sadness and loneliness in her eyes that the others seemed to not notice.

"Welcome, Touka, Koromo," said Chris, shaking the taller blonde girl's hair. This one was Touka. The smaller girl with the straighter blonde hair and summer clothing shook Chris' hand. She was Koromo.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. McLean!" said Touka, still keeping her rather arrogant posture. "I look forward to whatever has in store on this island, desu-wa!"

The two girls walked to the back of the dock with the others. "Hey, do you got some kind of demon hair?" Beth asked to Touka, not trying to offend her.

Touka spat, "No, you jerk!" She then added, "Plus, it makes me stand out more. No harm done in that, desu wa."

Immediately after that rather pointless discussion ended, a horrific screech erupted from the next boat. Everybody turned, expecting to see a bloody mess on the boat. But instead of some poor soul, writhing in pain, they were greeted by the sight of two girls.

They both wore the same clothing, white shirts and pink shorts and earrings. They held hands as they stepped off of the boat.

"Please welcome Sadie and Katie, the Wonder Twins!" Chris announced.

One girl was tall, thin and heavily tanned, while the other was white-skinned and chubby. They were both extremely excited. "EEEEEEEEEE!" Another ear piercing scream erupted from their mouths. "It's like, so great to be here, Chris!" they said in unison.

"Yeah, great, moving along," Chris said sarcastically.

The next camper to arrive was a tall girl in a blue sweater. She was carrying a surfboard and had short blonde hair in a pony tail. She looked very friendly.

"How's it going, Bridgette?" Chris said, fist bumping her.

"Great, thanks," she said, walking over to the other campers. It turned out she was very friendly, shaking hands with Touka and Beth and Sadie and Katie. But whenever she turned to shake hands with them, her surfboard hit Noah and Coach Z in the head.

Suddenly, loud punk music was heard from the next boat. A gothic looking boy of medium height stepped off the boat, turned the punk music off, and said, "This ain't malibu, honey."

The boy approached Chris and grabbed him by the collar. "What is this?" he asked, obviously referring to the island.

"The resort you signed up for, Duncan," Chris said, smirking. Duncan tightened his grip, but Chris stayed calm. "You know I can haul your butt right back to juvie anytime I wanted, right?" This made Duncan cower and run to the back of the dock.

"Hey, wait a minute," Duncan said, approaching Coach Z and grabbing him by the collar, like he did with Chris. "You're the punk who reported me to juvie, weren't you?"

"Ohhhhhh...crap," Coach Z said, anticipating the beating of a lifetime.

The group turned to look as the next boat docked. Three campers stepped off the boat. They were all pale white in color. They looked a bit like dogs. One wasn't wearing any clothes, but no parts were visible except his limbs and face, of course. He was smiling. One was much taller than him, smiling widely. He had a vest and a banjo-like instrument strapped onto his back. The other was shorter than both of them, looking grumpy. He had a star on his black shirt he wore.

"Please welcome the Bone Cousins, Fone Bone, Smiley Bone, and Phoney Bone!" Chris said, introducing them.

"Hello, Mr. McLean," the clothesless one, Fone Bone, said. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you. Now you may be-"

"Alright, alright, we got campers waiting!" Chris said, interrupting him. Fone Bone raspberried him, as the next camper arrived.

He wore a blue shirt, and he had orange hair. He was tall, too. He smiled and waved at the campers who already arrived, but when he tried to get off the boat, he slipped and slammed his head on a plank in the dock, which flew in the air and landed hard on his head.

"Welcome, Victor, lucky number 13th camper to arrive!" Chris said, still smiling.

Victor pushed himself off of the ground. "Great," he said sarcastically, "So since I'm the 13th person to arrive, I guess THIS," he pointed to his head injury, "will be happening to me throughout the course of the show?"

"Yeah, probably," Chris replied, still smiling. Victor stomped off, angrily.

The next camper to get off had a very odd appearance. He had dark skin, but not the kind of dark you might be thinking. This guy's skin was _red. _Like, sunburnt red. He wore a skull necklace and was very bulky.

"Hey there, Attila," Chris said, holding his hand up to hi-five him. Attila smacked it away.

"Stuff it, McLean, I came here to win!" Attila said, moving to the back of the dock.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Chris said, rubbing his hand. He smiled as the next camper arrived, but Touka's jaw hung open at the sight.

"You OK?" Bridgette asked Touka.

"T-that's..." Touka could barely speak.

The camper Touka was surprised by was a tall girl who wore glasses that were very blurry, and you couldn't see her eyes. She wore a purple dress and was holding a laptop. She looked very serious.

Suddenly, Touka ran up to her and hugged her. "T-Tomoki! You didn't tell me you signed up for this, too, desu wa!"

"Touka? Why are you here?" Tomoki asked, pushing her glasses up.

Suddenly Touka turned proud again. "To win." Her hair started to dance around again.

Tomoki sighed. "Looks like you're not afraid to act incredelously self confident, even here."

"Wait, you guys know eachother?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're both in a majhong club together back in Japan. I'm the leader, desu wa," Touka replied.

"Technically, Koromo's the leader," Tomoki corrected. Touka raspberried her.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted. It turned out the next camper had arrived, who was a tall, friendly looking shark. He had a collar that said "Kenny".

The next camper stepped off of the boat. He breathed out of his mouth, which creeped Chris out a little. He had auburn red hair, a blue sweater with a burger on it, and glasses. He wheezed, looked up at the camp, and shook Chris' hand.

"Welcome, Harold!" Chris said, shaking back.

Harold looked down from the camp. "So instead of a resort, we're gonna be competing in a crappy old summer camp?"

"Yup," answered Chris.

"Awesome," Harold said, doing a kung-fu pose. "This would be a great chance to work up my wicked skills."

"Some skills," deadpanned Duncan while he, Noah, Attila and Tomoki chuckled at the weak-looking nerd.

The next two campers had arrived. Everyone stared in shock at the two of them. Yeah, they had seen a duck and a shark before, but these two people were just plain weird.

They both had green skin, were extremely tall, and they both had red and purple eyes, respectively. They were like twins except for their eyes. Another strange thing about it that the purple-eyed one was carrying the red-eyed one, who was sleeping.

Chris looked angry at them. "Red, Purple, you guys didn't wear your disguises?"

"We wouldn't need them," Purple said in a feminine voice, "at least we didn't until we saw the sharks and human-beasts and stuff."

"But how did you - oh, never mind," Chris said, facepalming. "And why is Red asleep?"

"Oh, when we were on our way here I accidentally injected him with an Irken sleeping substance," Purple answered.

The next camper arrived. She wore a cashmere sweater, had tanned skin, and she was smiling. She took Chris' hand when she stepped off of the boat.

"Hey, Courtney," Chris said, shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Chris McLean," she said sweetly, shaking his hand back. She then went to the other campers who had already arrived and started shaking their hands as well.

She was in the middle of shaking Bridgette's hand until she noticed something. "Very nice to meet you - Oh, who is that?"

The next camper left everyone, even the males, in awe. The camper who had got off of the boat wore a green shirt, was extremely buff, had a gel hairdo and flashed a toothy smile. He had tanned skin which fit his buff appearance.

"And our next camper is the uber-handsome Justin!" Chris said, shaking his hand. Justin didn't speak, he just shook his hand back and smiled.

"Wow," a wide eyed Purple said, staring at the teen. But Tomoki, who stood next to him, was the only one who didn't seem to show any attraction to him at all. In fact, she looked angry.

Suddenly, loud heavy metal music began blaring from the next boat. A short boy with an orange hoodie and short blonde hair turned the music off and stepped off. He looked angry.

"Hey, Wally," Chris said, trying to hi-five him, but Wally slapped it away, like Attila did.

"I didn't come here for crud, McLame," Wally said in a strong Australian accent. "You said it would be a five star resort!"

"I didn't think kids like you cared so much," Chris said, smiling.

"Ugh!" Wally grunted, and stomped off.

The next camper automatically got on everyone's bad side. She wore a pair of sunglasses and she had long raven hair that reached her waist.

"Hey Heather, how's it going?" Chris asked.

"Stuff it, Chris," she said. "One, I signed up for a luxurious resort, not this crap, and two, would you carry this suitcase? I've had to carry it the whole way, it may not be good for my back."

"No," Chris said, still smiling.

Suddenly, Beth ran up to Heather, who was disgusted by her. "HI! Can we be like, friends? I have a whole make up kit back at home we can use!"

"Eww, back off, dweeb," Heather said, obnoxiously. Meanwhile, the next camper stepped off, and Wally looked shocked.

On the dock stood an old man who was at least 50 years old. He had a black, bowl-shaped haircut and a green shirt, and a pair of glasses. He looked angry.

He stomped up to Chris and asked, "You better have liverwurst on your menu for lunch, because if it doesn't I just wasted a sign up for this," he snorted in a Japanese accent.

"Oh, I'm afraid we do have liverwurst on our menu, Kani," Chris chuckled.

"Oh, no," said Wally, "YOU." He pointed at Kani.

"What?" the old man said. Then he realized, and he started to stare down Wally. "You're the kid from back at home, ain't ya?"

"Hello, everyone!" a sweet female voice with a British accent echoed from the next boat. She was tall and wore a purple shirt, and she had blonde hair tied back into a pony tail as well as a few faint freckles.

"Welcome to TDI, Anita," Chris said, shaking her hand.

Victor, still rubbing his head injury, said "Anita?"

Anita looked toward him, and saw the man in the blue shirt. "Victor?"

Suddenly, Victor ran up to her and hugged her. "Wow, it's so great to see you here, Anita!" he said.

"Victor," she said, "you didn't tell me you signed up, too!"

"Who wouldn't," Victor said, excitedly.

"OK, enough of your little love fest you two, we got campers coming," Chris said.

As if on cue, the next boat pulled up on the horizon. It carried an ecstatic looking light-red haired girl with an odd, green fashion sense for clothing. "Howdy!" she said as she tried to step off of the boat. However, she slipped and, still smiling, smashed her chin on the dock and fell back into the water.

Many others, including Duncan and Heather, started to laugh out loud at the klutziness, meanwhile Courtney ran over and helped her out of the water. "Are you OK?"

"Wow, what a wipe out, huh? That was almost as cool as the time I tried to ice-skate a grizzly bear! Of course the bear went off course and I won and now I have a nice bear skin rug, but anyway, woo hoo! Name's Izzy," The red-haired girl explained quickly.

"Uhh...OK then, anyway..." Chris said, motioning toward the next boat.

"WOO HOO!" a loud voice erupted from the next boat. On it was an extremely large teenage boy with short blonde hair, and a white T-shirt with a maple tree leaf on it.

"How's it going, Owen," Chris said, putting up his hand for a hi-five, but Owen instead grabbed Chris and gave him an enormous bear hug.

"Chris, dude, this is like, awesome to be here! It's gonna be the PARTY!" the teenage boy said.

"Ow-en-y-ou-r-choki-ng-me!" Chris stammered.

"Oops, sorry," Owen, still smiling, said.

"Man, if I weren't a sadistic person," Chris said, whispering to the camera, "I would totally feel bad for whichever team gets THAT guy."

The next boat pulled up on the horizon, but no camper was on it. Before anyone could ask, however, a teenage boy in a red jumpsuit appeared behind the boat, water-skiing and smiling and waving to the camera and campers who had previously arrived. However, the boy didn't look where he was going, and suddenly he slammed into the side of the dock.

"OK, if anyone cares, that kid was Tyler, and the girl coming up is Hisa," Chris announced.

Touka, who was filing her nails, whispered "Hisa...that name sounds familiar...uh oh..." she dropped the nail filer and nudged Tomoki on the shoulder, pointing towards the boat. "Tomoki, look. More nostalgia."

On the boat was a tall girl with short auburn red hair. She had brown eyes, a blue-skirt with black thigh highs and was smiling kindly.

"Hey Hisa," Chris said.

"Hello Mr. McLean," she said, stepping off of the boat. However, when she did, she noticed she stepped on something squishy, and she looked down and saw Tyler, who she was standing on. She was silent for a second, then said, "I'm just not going to ask."

"Kiyosumi?" Touka said, glaring at Hisa.

"Oh, hi Touka and Tomoki, and if it isn't Koromo herself," Hisa said, "we totally destroyed you in the last tournament didn't we?"

Touka grew furious. "SHUT UP! WE STOOD OUT COMPLETELY, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hisa's response to this was simply a sly smile.

"I am the one who should be saying that," a female German accent said from the next boat, somewhat louder than normal.

On it were two girls similar in height in appearance. One of them was completely green in color and looked very angry. She had two twintails, and she was the one who spoke. The other was blue in color with curly hair, and she was blabbering on about who knows what in the green girl's face.

"Vendetta, Charlotte," Chris said, introducing them.

"Shut your trap, McLean," Vendetta, the green girl, said. "As if this stupid girl following me wasn't enough? I do not need more talking."

"You know we completely chose you guys based on your hilarious interactions with eachother," Chris said, laughing.

"We have no interactions. And stop straddling me!" Vendetta declared again, with venom. Charlotte followed right behind her, singing songs about ponies and rainbows.

"Wow, that blue one is annoying," Gwen said monotonously.

"Tell me about it," Vendetta grunted as she found a spot to stand.

The next camper was a boy of about 13 years of age. He had short auburn red hair and wore a striped T-shirt.

"Hey Joey, how's it going bud?" Chris asked.

"I'm good, thanks, and what's up dudes?" he said, happily. Suddenly, Duncan came up behind him and gave him a huge wedgie, causing some others to laugh. "What was that for, jerk? Picking on the small guys, no respect!"

Kenny said some gibberish in Joey's ear, like he was trying to have a normal discussion. "Right. Exactly what I was thinking," he said sarcastically.

"How sweet," Chris remarked sarcastically, "Next camper is DJ."

The next camper stepped off of the boat. He wore a green shirt with a grey cap. He had dark skin and was very bulky. He looked kind. "Hey Chris," he said, fist-bumping with him. He asked, still smiling, "So it's not a resort after all? I can live with that."

The next boat arrived. Off of it stepped a humanoid cat, looking very chill. He wore a tophat.

"Welcome, Top Cat," Chris said.

"Hey hey hey, Chris," Top Cat responded.

The next boat docked. On it stood an impatient looking squid with a plain brown shirt. He had the same reaction as Gwen when he examined the island. "I did not sign up for this." Chris announced him as Squidward.

The next boat arrived, and an incredibly short girl with two long strips of hair, a dark buttoned suit, and blonde hair stepped off.

Chris was about to introduce her, but the girl stopped him short. "I am Sonya," she said

"Hi-" Beth tried to ask, but Sonya flew in front of her and nearly karate chopped her in the face.

"She's an assassin," noted Chris, "which is why we chose her."

The next camper was a medium height, somewhat chubby old man and was definetely the oldest camper yet. He had a shaggy beard, wore a sailor suit and looked like-

"Captain Ishmael?" Fone Bone said, in awe.

"Eh?" the old man said.

"No, his name's Captain Ahearn," Chris said, "pro sailor. A bit creepy though, if you ask me."

"Agh," Ahearn said, "this dang old back is not good for my sternum! And I can introduce myself Mr. Cage, as a matter of fact. I mean McLeane."

"Your back does not connect to your sternum, stupid old man," Vendetta said.

Suddenly, Kenny ran up to the old man and hugged him, saying some random nonsense. "Ah, you're that shark from back at home, ain't ya?" Captain Ahearn said.

"While we're young!" a female voice said from the next boat, revealing a large girl with dark skin. "Wassup ya'll, LeShawna's in the house!" she said. "Might as well give up because no white girl ain't gonna win this competition on my watch."

The next camper was gothic girl like Gwen, but she was much shorter. "Thanks," she said monotonously when Chris helped her off of the boat.

"Welcome to TDI, Creepie," Chris said. Creepie shrugged and saw Gwen, who smiled at her. Finally, someone like her. Maybe they could be friends?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a nice musical melody came from the next boat. A handsome teenage boy weilding a guitar was playing a song, and he looked very hip. He tried to step off the boat, but slipped and fell on the dock. He tried to get up, but suddenly a heavy bag was thrown on him, and he crashed through the dock, leaving a human-shaped hole where the boy fell.

"OK," Chris said, "the music man was Trent and the muscle girl is Eva." He then snorted and said to Eva, who was a masculine looking girl in a blue jumpsuit, "What's in those bags man, weights?"

"Yes," Eva said, picking Trent and the bag up and tossing Trent to the side.

The next camper was a female. She had raggedy, stained old clothes and wore a black top hate and white stockings. She had big blue eyes and short hair. She stepped off the boat, uttering "Ow!" as she sprained her ankle a bit.

"Welcome, Suzy Blue!" said Chris, shaking her hand.

Suzy spit and crossed her arms. "Wot is this? I asked for a five star resort, but I guess it's better than nothin'."

The next camper was of medium height and thin. He had buck teeth and a white striped T-shirt like Joey. He smiled.

"Hey Cody," Chris said.

"What's up dude?" Cody said. Then he approached some of the ladies and was about to flirt with them, but LeShawna stopped him short. "Nuh uh homedude, this babe's not on the menu."

The next camper got off of the boat. He wore a green toque and a green outfit.

"Hey Ezekiel," Chris said. Ezekiel just looked up at the sky and said, "Hey, I think I see a bird, yo."

"Oh wow," Coach Z said, facepalming. "This one's gonna be trouble."

"He's homeschooled, dude," Chris said to all the campers. "Go easy on him."

The next camper was a girl. She had long blonde hair and large assets which caused some of the guys to stare at her.

"Hey Lindsay," Chris said.

"Hi," she said back. She then looked up in the sky and said "Ooo, is that a bird? Like, cute!" Coach Z facepalmed.

The next camper then arrived. He had no limbs, just hands, feet and a torso. He looked a bit like a dog.

"Rayman, dude," Chris said, "we chose you totally because of your strange appearance, just to let you know."

Rayman glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault I look like this," he declared, "my art designer didn't know how to create characters."

The next boat pulled up, revealing a black haired girl and a blonde haired girl talking on phones. Chris introduced them as Carla and Melanie, while Creepie sighed. She knew those girls from back home, and they weren't very nice.

The next boat arrived, but there was no camper in sight. "Uhh..." Hisa asked, "where's the camper?"

"I'm not sure," Chris said, squinting.

"HEY! I'm right here, you idiots!" the invisible camper said.

It wasn't that he was invisible, just very small. He looked like a potato shaped toy with a face and limbs. "Does it hurt to just look?"

"Mr. Potato Head, dude," Chris said, "you know we chose you for your invulnerability," Chris said.

"What?" Mr. Potato head said, furious. "I ain't invulnerable!"

"OK, that should be all of them-" Chris stopped short. "Hey, wait a minute, there should be one more. He seems to be arriving a little late."

As if one cue, the next boat pulled up, revealing a tall, masculine boy with short blonde hair and a cowboy hat.

"Geoff, dude, your late," Chris said.

"Sorry dude," he said, "I was having a rad party. Anyway, nice to meet you all."

"No problemo dude," Chris replied.

"I swear, if they say 'dude', one more time..." Creepie said.

"Oh joy," Chris said. "OK, you guys get in a pose, we're gonna do a promo picture."

Everyone did as he said. "Alright," Chris said. "Say "Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanak-WA!"

Immediately before the shot was taken, the dock broke and sent all the campers plummeting into the water, and the picture that came out was of the hole in the dock.

"Dang," Chris said, peering down into the water. "That waters cold. Meet at the campfire pit in ten minutes and dry off."

As the now dry campers were gathered around the campfire pit, Chris arrived to explain the game.

"This place," he said, "is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eighteen weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends."

As Chris said this, several things happened. Duncan threatened Harold with a fist. Cody who had woken up, was flirting with Touka, who slapped him across the face. Phoney Bone was counting his money.

"This cannot be happening," Gwen groaned as she put her hands to her face.

"You think this is bad?" Phoney snorted in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "You should have seen what me and my cousins had to go through last year."

Suddenly, Owen appeared behind both of them, and hugged them both. "Cheer up, guys!" he said. "I mean, what could be better than this?"

"Get off me, chump!" Phoney snorted, and slipped out of Owen's arms due to his small size.

Chris, sighing, continued, "The camper who manages to last the longest, without getting voted off, will win one hundred-thousand dollars," Chris exclaimed.

"Now about sleeping arrangements," Chris said following up on his previous statement, "You will be put into two teams, with two seperate cabins, with girls on one side, and boys on the other."

"We have to live with eachother, or we'll like, die!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Wow," Rayman huffed.

"Here's the deal," Chris said while he pulled out a piece of paper, "when I call your name go stand over there, you will be forming the first team."

He began to list the members of the first team. "Gwen, Creepie, Noah, Heather, Phoney, Toka, Tomoki, Mr. Potato Head, Beth, Red, Purple, Smiley, Vendetta, Charlotte, LeShawna, Anita, Cody, Katie, Melanie, Carla, Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Kani, and Trent." Chris then grabbed a large roll of cloth, and unrolled it to reveal a boxing gopher. "From this moment on, you are now officially known as...the Screaming Gophers!"

"Yay," Owen shouted, "I'm a gopher."

"Wait a minute," asked Katie, "what about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," said Chris, who completely ignored the question, "Wally, Duncan, Harold, Joey, Rayman, Fone, Ahearn, Squidward, Kenny, Attila, Suzy, Hisa, Coach Z, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Koromo, Sadie, Courtney, Victor, Sonya, DJ, Top Cat, Tyler, Izzy, and Eva." The paper unrolled, revealing an angry looking bass fish. "You guys are officially known as...the Killer Bass!"

"But Katie is a gopher!" said Sadie.

Chris, ignoring the interruption, said, "You will be recorded on all public areas of the island."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(Confession Cam: Where your thoughts are shared, and our money is wasted)

**Chris: **This here is the confession cam, where you can say something you want to share, or just to get something off your chest.

**Gwen: **OK...So far this sucks.

**Hisa: **Honestly, I'm kinda dissapointed that I'm not on the same team as Toka and Tomoki. Even though they're not from our club back at home, they're still the only people here I actually know. Well, at least I'm with Koromo. But I know what she can do, and that is intimidating.

**Fone Bone: **I gotta agree with the red haired girl on this one on my part. But I can honestly say I'd rather be on a team with somebody other than Phoney, and I am.

**Toka: **Don't worry you guys, I have everything planned. I'm gonna sweep this competition for sure, desu wa! This is my shining time to stand out!

**Wally: **What a rip-off. I'm sueing this crud as soon as I get outta here!

**Koromo: **The Koromo is excited that she is here. At last, the chance has risen for me to befriend others. However, I wish I was on the same team as my cousin and my old friend.

**Creepie: **I'm actually quite fond of this place. Dusty old planks, rotting cabins...my kind of style.

**Lindsay: ***Facing backwards* Hey, where's the camera guy?

**Loon: ***Putting on lipstick before noticing the camera*

**Owen: **Hey, I got something important to say... *Farts, then laughs*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris turned to the campers. "OK, let's find your cabins." The campers then followed Chris for a short distance, and then they saw two medium sized cabins. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, while the Bass are in the west cabin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Screaming Gophers)

The female members of the Gophers walked in there cabin and were greeted by the sight of bunk beds.

"Oh my God," whined Heather as she stood in the doorway. She was pushed aside by a ticked off Gwen.

"Stop griping about it," she said.

Heather made a disgusted look as the rest of the girls walked by. "Stupid girl," Vendetta muttered as Charlotte kept yapping.

"Hey girls," Cody said, walking in.

"Hey," Gwen noted, "aren't you-"

"WHOA!" Carla shouted. "Perv in the room! Perv in the room!" Then she started to do various karate moves on Cody, kicking him out of the cabin. "Dweeb."

"Wicked," muttered Creepie as she set up her bunk.

"Shut up Creepie," Carla snorted.

As Chris walked by the unconscience geek, Lindsay asked him an important question. "Where are the outfits? I have to plug my straightening iron."

"There are probably some in the communal bathrooms," answered Chris.

"OK, thanks," said Lindsay, but stopped, wondering what communal was.

"Seriously?" Anita asked. "Communal?"

"What's comm-oo-null?" Lindsay asked.

"It means we bathe together," Gwen answered. "Idiot."

The Gopher boys then stuck their heads out the door. "I'm glad we're alone, just us guys," Owen said. Some of them gave him suggestive looks, but he said "I don't mean it that way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bass)

While Chris looked away from the scene at the boys Gopher cabin, he saw Geoff peering out the doorway of the boys Bass cabin. "Hey," he said, "are there any chaperones?"

"Most of you are 16 or older," Chris answered, "so other than me, the cook and the interns, you will have no adult supervision. Before you do something stupid, remember you are setting an example for the younger campers. Alright, you have one hour to unpack before we meet in the mess hall."

"Thanks dude," Geoff commented on the lack of supervision. He went back inside and saw Joey unpacking his clothes.

"One hour is a bit much, don't you think?" he asked, folding one of his shirts, "well, might as well live it to the fullest before more crap can commence."

"Exactly, dude," Geoff laughed. He then turned to Victor, who was placing a toaster on one of the nighttables. Geoff laughed again. "Dude, what do you need that for?" he asked.

"Nothing," answered Victor. "I just carry it around, cause it reminds me of home."

"OK then," Geoff said. He looked as Victor tried to hold the toaster over his head, but it landed and hit him smack dab on the top of his head. "Ouch," commented Geoff. "You OK?"

"He's fine," Duncan said, walking in the cabin. He picked up Victor and spun him around, and the toaster slammed into Victor's shoulder. "Owoooo!"

Geoff glared at Duncan, who laughed, while Coach Zucchini looked on hopelessly. This would be tough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LISTEN UP!"

A bulky African American man dressed like a chef shouted into a megaphone throughout the mess hall behind a counter. He held a pot of who knows what. "I serve it three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and you will eat it as much as I want you to! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Have a cow," muttered Owen as Mr. Potato Head snickered.

"Ahem?" Chef said, leaning closer, "What was that frat boy? I didn't hear you!"

"Um, nothing," Owen lied.

As the campers went to get their food, many were disgusted by the food Chef was serving. Wally looked horrified at his food, while Kani muttered, "This better have liverwurst in it..."

After all the campers had sat down, they all tried to eat their food. When Harold stabbed his food with his fork though, the disgusting food jumped up, attacked Harold's face and ran out the door.

"They seriously expect us to eat this?" Sonya muttered. "And I thought dark skinned chefs were supposed to be good cooks."

"I think it's only the nice ones, bro," Ezekiel answered.

Chris then walked into the mess hall. "How's the food people?"

"Yo, dude," Geoff asked, gagging, "could we order Italian or something?" But when he finished his sentence, however, a meat cleaver flew over his head, and the back of it hit Victor in the eye, while Geoff tried to help him up. "Uh, nevermind," Geoff said.

"Alright, finish up, because your next challenge begins in one hour," Chris said, holding up one finger.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Koromo.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ said, shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, the campers all met up on top of the cliff in their bathing suits. DJ expressed the feeling that most of the campers probably had with just two words: "Oh #^*%."

**Sorry if that took you years to read, but most of the chapters are gonna be like this. Reading it over, though, it doesn't seem that long so you might be able to get through it fairly quickly if you're not a fan of "epic" stories.**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

TD Crossovers Chapter 2

**Hey guys, time for the second chapter. There's quite a few twists in this one so enjoy.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. We started off the show by introducing our campers and we already got some funny moments. Mr. Potato Head was nearly invisible, Eva pushed Trent through the dock, and Beth kicked Coach Zucchini in the shin. Anyway, the campers are now about to face their first challenge in Total Drama history, which is to JUMP OFF A CLIFF! Awesome! (suddenly, a small voice during the silence shouts from somewhere else "A FREAKIN' CLIFF!")

Who will be the first voted off?

Who will jump?

And who will get to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the challenge?

Find out here, on Total...Drama...Island!

(Cue theme song)

"Your first challenge is three fold," Chris said, explaining to the campers their first challenge. "You will have to jump off of this one thousand foot high cliff and into the safe zone in the lake."

"Impossible," Tomoki said calmly. "If one of us were to jump off of that cliff, the water pressure would be too powerful and the force of it would kill us."

"If you don't land in the safe zone," Chris said, completely ignoring Tomoki's point, "you'll land in the shark infested area, and you'll have to swim back to the shore before you get attacked," Chris coughed. "Like this." He pushed Tomoki off the cliff.

She screamed as she fell, and she hit the water. She emerged from the water, shocked she was alive. "I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"Not for long!" Chris shouted down, and Tomoki saw a shark peek it's head out of the water, smiling evilly.

Tomoki swam furiously toward the shore, making it just in time.

"Excuse me," LeShawna said with more than a little fear.

"For each member of your team that jumps," Chris said without acknowledging LeShawna, "there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. In each crate are supplies you will need to complete the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a hot tub party tonight. The losers send someone home."

"And that's not all," Chris said, "I have also decided to give one camper an MVC award for each challenge."

"MVC?" asked Courtney.

"Most Valuable Camper. Whoever does the best job on the winning team, or just does something totally impressive, will get an MVC award which makes it impossible for them to be voted out at the campfire pit, but it only lasts for one day. Alright Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Dang," said Bridgette, "Um...who's up first?" Crickets.

"Don't worry dudes," said Owen, "I think the interns do all the stuff first to make sure it's survivable and stuff."

(Two hours earlier)

"We need to test the stunts," Chris said to Chef, standing on top of the cliff.

"I ain't an intern," Chef said, crossing his arms.

"But the ones we had are in the emergency room. Go on, jump."

"Fine." Chef jumped, but landed in the shark zone, and was being chased by sharks to the shore.

"That seems safe enough," said Chris.

(Present)

"So," Ahearn said, wheezing, "who's up first?"

"Not me," grunted Eva obnoxiously.

"Fine," sighed Bridgette, "I'll go first. Just a thousand foot high dive into a circle of hungry sharks." She then made a perfect swan dive into the safe zone, which impressed everyone.

"Impressive," Hisa said, smiling.

"I'll go next," Victor said, stepping up. He dove for the water, and it looked like he was going to be fine, but he flipped in the air and his crotch got hit on one of the buoys, and he grunted in pain.

Beth shuttered, "That's gotta hurt."

"Wahoo!" shouted Geoff as he dived into the water.

"Look out below," Eva shouted as she fell.

Sonya made impressive stunts while she dove.

Duncan just fell silently.

Tyler dove, but when he did he hit his head on one of the buoys.

"Going down!" said Top Cat as he dove.

Rayman fell, and he tried to keep his hands from coming off due to his lack of limbs, and Hisa did an impressive swan dive like Bridgette with absolute confidence.

"Here goes nothing," said a frightened Koromo, before diving and landing in the safe zone.

"I don't know if I can do it man," DJ said, fearfully.

"Afraid of heights?" Chris asked. "Well, you can give up if you want, but you'll have to wear a chicken hat and your teammates will most likely hate you."

"Outta the way, chicken," Wally said, pushing DJ away from him. "Wa hoo!" he shouted as he fell, but landed in the shark zone.

However, Wally's words angered DJ. How dare he mock him for his fears! DJ, now with a shred of confidence, jumped off of the cliff, but then DJ quickly realized his mistake.

"Fools!" shouted Bridgette. "DJ'll drown!"

"Don't look at me," Wally shouted from down on the beach, "it's his fault for being a baby."

Suddenly, Kenny did a bull-charge into the water, caught DJ, and placed him on the beach. "Wow, thanks shark guy!" DJ said, and Kenny blushed.

"Nice save, Kenny, but unfortunately only Kenny counts because DJ didn't hit the water."

"What?" shouted the entire Killer Bass team, at the evil host.

Ezekiel dove excitedly, but was too close to the cliff and started bouncing across the rocks, until he finally hit his head on the buoy. Fortunately for the Bass, he fell into the safe zone, which got them another point, and they cheered him on.

Ahearn dove into the lake with little problems, probably because he was a sailor, and this ticked Chris off.

"I can't jump without Katie," Sadie said.

"She's on a different team," Chris said, "cannot be done."

"I'll switch teams with her," said Izzy.

"Yay! Thank you," Sadie and Katie, who were now both on the Killer Bass, hugged, and jumped into the lake.

"Uh," Fone Bone stuttered, "I guess it's my turn?"

"You bet," Chris said.

Fone Bone gulped, but then got confident. He had done things far more terrifying than this. He wasn't going to pass up on it.

He jumped, and hit the safe zone, which made the rest of the Killer Bass cheer him on.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell, just barely making it into the safe zone.

"'Ere goes nothin'," said Suzy as she dove.

After Attila also dove, Coach Z was up next, and he made a perfect dive into the lake. "That's how you should do it," he said to no one in particular.

Harold was up next. "Yes," he said as he fell, and did a split. However, his crotch hit the water, causing him great pain.

Now only Courtney was left. "No way I'm doing that," she said.

"That's fine," said Chris, pulling out a strange looking hat, "unless you want to wear a chicken hat."

"What? No!" shouted Courtney.

"Then jump."

"I refuse to do either." Chris then placed the chicken hat on her head, and she stomped off furiously.

"OK," Chris said, "that's twenty two jumpers, one disqualification and one chicken. Screaming Gophers are up next, and if you can beat that, we'll give you carts to help you move the supplies."

"Oh joy," Phoney said sarcastically. "So, who's up first?"

"Not me," Heather grunted, "I'll get my hair wet."

"What?" screamed LeShawna. "You're gonna cost us a point just because you don't want to get your hair wet? No way Jose!" LeShawna picked Heather up and threw her in the safe zone.

"Jerk!" shouted Heather.

"Let's just hope I make it, too," LeShawna said, and landed in the safe zone.

Lindsay screamed as she fell off the cliff.

Gwen shouted "I hate this show!" as she fell.

Smiley Bone, in a goofy Texan accent, shouted "Yee Ha!" as he fell.

Vendetta, like Duncan, fell silently, arms crossed, Charlotte behind her.

Cody spazzed out crazily as he dived.

Melanie and Carla shouted as they fell.

Trent made a graceful dive, but hit his head on the buoy. Fortunately, he fell in the safe zone.

"Um," Purple and Red both said in unison, while Red finished, "We're Irkens. We get hurt by water, for your information."

"That's fine," Chris said, "unless you want to cost your team two points."

"You ready, Pur?"

"Yup." They both screamed incredibly loud as they jumped, and struggled desperately to make it to the shore.

Izzy yapped crazily as she fell.

Justin was up next. He dove gracefully into the water, but landed outside of the safe zone. But Justin, using his charms, hypnotised the sharks which helped him get to shore.

"Don't see that everyday," said Chris.

Beth was up next. "You ready, Beth?" Chris said.

"I can't do it," she said while the other Gophers booed her. Creepie looked on, sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Creepie:** I actually kind of feel sorry for her. She's just a farm girl, she probably hasn't gotten used to the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creepie, Kani, and Trent fell without any trouble.

Touka's hair spazzed out crazily as she fell, and she screamed.

Phoney fell silently.

After Anita and Noah dove, that only left Mr. Potato Head and Owen to dive.

"I can't dive," Mr. Potato Head said. "I'll fall to pieces."

"Come on dude," Owen said reissuringly, "I'm sure the interns will find them if they do."

"But - ah, forget it, GERANIMO!"

Surprisingly, he was still in one piece. "Wow," he said.

Owen gulped. "Goodbye, cruel world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harold:** That looked painful.

**Gwen: **I thought, if he jumps, he's gonna die.

**Kani: **What a tub of lard.

**Smiley: ***Taking out a cigar* Uh...am I allowed to smoke in this thing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to die now," Owen said, "I'm really going to die now."

"Take a running start, dude," Chris said.

Owen did so, and, with a battle cry, jumped, and shockingly, he made it, and sent all the campers, even the sharks, barreling into the beach with a gigantic wave.

"The winners are the Screaming Gophers!" shouted Chris through a megaphone.

Owen interrupted the cheering of the Gophers by saying "Uh, I think I lost my bathing suit." Everyone let out a cry of disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Gophers pushed their carts along, they noticed the Bass were having trouble. While some campers, like Eva, DJ, Attila and Geoff were pushing their carts with relative ease, many of them were too small or weak. Fone Bone and Koromo could just barely push the crate, and Hisa had to help them. Suzy pushed the crate just fine due to experience with working, but since she was so short, she pushed it rather slowly. Harold was too lanky, and Eva kept scolding him for it. Some, like Wally and Rayman, were so small they had to work to push one crate.

After a few minutes of carrying, Tyler dropped his crate to go to the bathroom, along with Sadie and Katie. While the three were using the bathroom, Courtney groaned and smacked her eye. "I think something just bit me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Joey: **Something bit her on the eye? A similar thing happened a few weeks ago, before I signed up.

(Cue Cutaway)

_Joey was outside in his yard, watering the grass with a hose. He moved the hose over to water some more grass, but the hose accidentally hit a bee hive and a swarm of honey bees attacked Joey's right eye._

(End Cutaway)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Bass were having difficulty moving the crates, the Gophers had already reached the campgrounds, and were about to open the crates when Chris came up with a rule that they couldn't use their hands to open them. This could take awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Better?" asked Eva as Sadie and Katie returned.

"Yes," they answered. They began moving again. At this time Courtney's eye began to swell up from the bug sting. "God dang it!" she shouted.

Sadie and Katie also stopped, commenting on a weird itching on their backsides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I got it open," Izzy said. The crate was indeed opened, but Tomoki, who was watching, noticed something about Izzy's tounge.

"Tongue," she said to Izzy, "it's red."

Izzy stuck her tounge out and look down. "Eek! Rope burn on my tounge, rope burn on my tounge!"

Gwen facepalmed.

Suddenly, Phoney Bone pulled Smiley Bone into the trees.

"Hey cuz," asked Smiley, "what's up?"

"Smiley," he answered, "I have a brilliant idea."

"What would that be?" Smiley said, leaning on a tree trunk.

"We need to form an alliance. I've seen all these idiots and they just can't be trusted. If we formed an alliance, think of how easy we could vote people off! We'd make it the the finals for sure!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Think of all that money. You could use it to buy cities made out of colbey cheese!"

Smiley dropped his cigar. "I'm in!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phoney: **YES! With this master plan I'm bound to strike it rich! Phoney, your genius has done it again! *Dollar signs appear in his eyes*

**Smiley: **A city of colbey cheese...my dreams come true!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on! Come on! Chop chop chop! Let's go!" screamed Coach Z to the Bass, who were far behind.

"Shut up," muttured an exhausted Rayman.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" the duck shouted.

Chris then drove up in an ATV. "You guys are way behind," he said.

"No thanks to these losers!" said Coach Z.

"Dude, enough, you're on our team. We should be helping eachother," Geoff said.

"I am helping you," said Coach Z.

"What's the hold up?" asked Chris, ignoring the interruption.

"Their butts are itchy," a voice said, and Chris turned to see Courtney, who's eye was horribly swollen.

"Guh!" Chris said, commenting on her swollen eyeball. "Oh my boxers that's bad!"

Bridgette asked Sadie and Katie "Did you guys squat when you went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Did you happen to notice the type of plant you were squatting over?"

"No."

Bridgette tried to hold back a chuckle. "You guys squatted on poison ivy." The twins began screaming bloody murder as Bridgette helped push the other crates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at this," Owen said as he pulled out some supplies from a crate. Anita pulled out some tools while LeShawna was digging through her crate. While she did this, Heather and Lindsay walked over to her.

"What do you want, hairgirl?" LeShawna said, still mad about what happened.

"LeShawna," Heather said a bit artificially, "I'm so sorry about what I said back there. It was stupid of me. Please forgive me."

"Straight up," said LeShawna, "I'm sorry for throwing you off that cliff earlier."

"Thanks."

While they left her, Lindsay asked "Did you really mean all that stuff you said to LeFunda back there?"

"Her name is LeShawna, and no," Heather answered, "have you ever heard of the term 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?'"

"No. I'm your friend, right?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah...for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Killer Bass had finally got all their crates, and they got to work on opening them.

"Hey," asked LeShawna, "ain't you guys missing a couple of white girls?"

"Apparently," Hisa sighed, "they're sitting in the lake until Fone Bone and Eva can find a cure."

It was Touka who noticed something worse. "By gosh, Bass girl, what happened to your eye, desu wa?" she asked Courtney.

"Nothing," she answered, "just an allergy."

"It looks like it's getting worse," noted Joey.

"He's right, eh," Ezekiel finished.

"Be quiet," she said to them, "I'm a CIT, our most valuable member!"

"Too bad our most valuable member is a #!*(% chicken," spat Wally. It took all of Joey and Ezekiel's force to keep Courtney from strangling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Geoff: **I'm no expert on kids, but I'm smart enough to know kids his age shouldn't now how to say stuff like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geoff was worried for his team. He realized that after Owen jumped he would need to work to catch his team up. While they were probably the more physical team, Courtney's gamble had cost his team alot. DJ would of scored if Chris had a better personality, Courtney refused to even jump. But the person that was really bugging him was Coach Z. He had been all around bossy and arrogant and rude. As a team, they should be working together, he thought.

"Alright!" he shouted. "I know we're far behind, and I know we have little chance of actually winning this challenge, but that doesn't mean we should give up the fight! We've all made mistakes in this challenge, some bigger than others, but we can't give up now! There's still a chance we can win this! WHO'S WITH ME?"

Duncan was carving a skull into a piece of wood.

Ezekiel was picking his nose.

Sonya was trying to screw a wheel back onto a skateboard.

Koromo was sitting quietly on the steps to a cabin, playing with her thumb.

Harold was sleeping.

"This is all your fault," grunted a voice behind Geoff. He turned to look and saw Coach Z.

"My fault?" Geoff shouted. "How is it my fault?"

"You're stupidity is what makes us fail!" shouted Coach Z. "You do everything in terrible formation, you have bad leadership skills, and you have a bad influence on the other campers! I should be leader!"

"My fault, huh? If it weren't for your bossy, fresh, and just plain mean personality, maybe we would be winning this challenge!"

"You can't blame me for that, you idiot!" screamed Coach Z.

"Bad leadership skills?" said another voice. They both turned to see Hisa, who looked very angry at Coach Z. "You shouldn't be one to talk. Screaming and shouting at your fellow teammates doesn't help them, it only hurts them and makes them dislike you. And Geoff is a great leader, if you had the nerve to listen to what he just said there."

"I agree," said another voice. It was Victor, who was quickly backed up by Tyler and DJ, as well as the rest of the Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Creepie: **I kind of feel sorry for Geoff. That Coach Z guy is always scolding him, and that speech was actually pretty impressive.

**DJ: **Geoff is a great leader, man. I don't know what Coach Z was saying when he said he had bad leadership skills.

**Hisa: **What Geoff said there was flattering. At least after that stand off we could at least have the nerve to build.

**Koromo: **The Koromo enjoys Geoff's presence. He seems nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look guys," Courtney interjected, "we have a hot tub to complete, and I, as CIT, feel as though I am the only one qualified."

"Who died and made you queen?" Rayman asked.

"What does CIT stand for, anyway?" Joey asked, "Culminating Idiot Tool?"

Duncan gave an impassive look at Courtney. "So where do we start, cyclops?"

As the group listened to Courtney's orders, Geoff began to feel hopeless. Courtney had told Fone Bone to go get the water, Duncan to set the frame, and Wally to build the motor. As he saw the aggravated looks of his fellow campers, Geoff felt as though the Killer Bass were the sinking ship in this challenge, and Geoff was the poor captain who had to go down with it.

...And Hisa was his first mate. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Geoff," she said, "I'm not listening to her."

"Why not?" Geoff asked.

"Because she just doesn't qualify as leader," she answered. "After hearing all that, you'd think they'd listen to you, and you only. Lots of times that happens to me in my Mahjong club in Japan."

"Really?" Geoff asked. "You'll stick with me?"

"Of course," Hisa said, smiling.

Geoff smiled. This would be the start of a good new friendship, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chris began to judge the tubs, it was obvious to everyone, with the exception Courtney and Coach Z, who had won. The Bass' tub was full of cracks and was leaking, while the Gopher's was completely sealed. The water in the Bass' tub was green, while the water in the Gopher's tub was blue and chlorinated.

"This is an awesome hot tub," Chris said, commenting on the Gopher's tub. He then turned to the tub made by the Bass. "This one, not so much. So, the Screaming Gophers have won the first challenge. A cheer went up on the Gopher's side of the field. Bass, what can I say, you're sending someone home tonight."

Chris held up a statue. "OK, the first MVC award goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen, for a high pressure jump, and mildy helping in the building process."

"Woo!" shouted Owen as the Gophers cheered him on.

"Bass, see you at the campfire pit in one hour," said Chris.

As Geoff walked back to his cabin, two people came to mind that he could vote off, Courtney and of course, Coach Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geoff let a small smile cross his mouth as the Bass planned who would be eliminated. Just as he knew, every single member of the Bass wanted either Courtney or Coach Z gone. Geoff would be happy if either won of them went - they would just get rid of the remaining one the next time they lost. Fate made sure tonight's vote would be far more dramatic.

"I don't know how we lost eh," Ezekiel said, "they have more girls than us."

And with that one statement, maybe Courtney and Coach Z could weasel out of this after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So much for being an easy turnaround," Geoff said as he walked in the boys cabin. Fortunately, Coach Z wasn't there. "How'd it go with you guys?"

"Well," DJ said, "I talked to Bridgette to see if she would vote out either of them, but she said if I didn't vote for Ezekiel I would pay." He then began to hug his knees and suck his thumb like a baby, "I don't wanna pay, momma. I don't wanna."

"I asked Hisa," Joey said, putting on his shoes to go outside, "but she said I would suffer if I didn't vote."

"Eva ain't giving in," Fone Bone said, sighing, "this'll be trouble."

"Wonder Twins aren't budging either," said Duncan, "Dude, why do we even care? If we all vote for one of the big bads the girls' votes won't matter, there's more of us than them."

"Well Duncan," Victor said, "Geoff's worried that the girls will get so mad at us they'll refuse to help us in later challenges."

"This is all Ezekiel's fault!" shouted Duncan at the homeschooled boy, who cowered.

"Hey," Fone Bone said sincerely, "it's not Ezekiel's fault. He's homeschooled, he doesn't know any better."

"Which gives me an idea," Captain Ahearn said.

"What is that?" everyone asked in unison.

"How about we convince the women just that?" suggested Ahearn.

Geoff shook his head. "Wouldn't work, dude. You see how confident most girls are, they'll never back down. Look dudes, we need to realize this all stems from Courtney and Coach Z's attitudes."

Suddenly, Wally stormed into the cabin. "Guys!" he shouted. "I've made a break through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure," said Tomoki to the boys. "I can help you calm down the girls until they think rationally."

"I'm surprised you're not beating the living hell out of homeschool already," chuckled Rayman.

"I do not want to. He is ignorant and not worthy of pain," she responded.

"I don't know, guys," Geoff said, "a cross team alliance doesn't sound good to me."

"It's not an alliance," said Wally, "it's a deal. Deals only last one round."

"Yeah," said Geoff, "but Tomoki's from the Gophers, the girls probably won't listen to her."

Tomoki grinned. "I can handle that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OKAY GIRLS!" shouted Courtney at all the female bass (with the exception of Koromo, who was off wandering around, and could care less about this situation, as well as Suzy who was sleeping). "Are we gonna let some stupid boys tell us stupid things?"

"NO!"

Courtney smiled. She was relieved. She thought she would "unfairly" be voted off, but thanks to Ezekiel that turned around. After her train of thought ended, Tomoki entered the cabin.

"Gopher girl!" Courtney shouted. "What do you want? And are you even allowed in here?"

"Chris said it was OK," Tomoki lied. "I've come here to tell you something."

"What?"

Tomoki let a small smile creep across her face. "The boys are not voting for Ezekiel, they are voting for you. Either that, or the duck."

Courtney was mortified. "_What?_" she shouted, exasperated. "Don't tell me they don't think what Ezekiel said was offensive!"

"First of all, they're boys," Tomoki said, pushing up her glasses, "and second of all, that does not mean you should place that in front of whether you succeed in winning or not."

"Listen girl, Tomoki, is it?" said Bridgette, "What that jerk said opposed everything that we girls are."

"That's being a bit sexist yourself, dont you think?" asked Tomoki.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean that that guy is lower than us, as individuals. You should be offended, too."

"If I was on your team," Tomoki stated, "maybe I would be a little more offended. I don't even find what he said offensive. He is just a farm boy who has been homeschooled all his life. He probably has not seen a single female but his mother."

As Tomoki left without saying anything else, keeping her stern look, Courtney began to feel a little less confident than she usually was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Campfire pit, 8:30 PM)

"OK," Chris said. "In Total Drama Island, marshmallows are a sign of life." A few of the Bass chuckled at this, but Chris silenced them. "All but one of you will recieve a marshmallow. The one who does not recieve a marshmallow will walk the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good."

"First marshmallow goes to Geoff."

He caught it.

"Wally, Hisa, and Fone Bone."

They caught their marshmallows as well.

"Eva, Katie, Squidward and Sadie."

They caught their marshmallows, but Sadie caught it in her mouth.

"Koromo."

Koromo smiled as she grabbed her marshmallow, and devoured it childishly.

"Ahearn."

Ahearn caught it and popped it into his mouth.

"Joey and Kenny."

Joey caught his normally, while Kenny caught it in his mouth.

"DJ and Bridgette."

DJ and Bridgette smiled as they caught their marshmallows.

"Attila, Suzy, and Tyler."

They all caught theirs, with Attila smiling evilly as he caught his.

"Victor, Sonya, Top Cat and Duncan."

They all caught their marshmallows.

"And, as surprised to hear this as I am, Courtney."

Courtney cheered as she caught it. The rest of the boys, though, just looked on, not caring. Even though she didn't get voted off, the other one would.

"And that only leaves us down to Ezekiel and Coach Z," Chris said. "And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ezekiel."

"WHAT?" shouted Coach Z. "Impossible!"

"Not," Chris laughed, "you got the most votes dude, I don't blame them."

"No! NO!" Coach Z said as he was dragged off to the Boat of Losers.

Geoff laughed. They might not have voted Courtney off, but at least one big bad was gone. One to go.

The Bass, enjoying Coach Z's screams, returned to their cabins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gwen: **Yeah, this still sucks so far, but now that I'm here, might as well try to win, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody raised a glass, "To the Screaming Gophers!" he toasted.

As the Bass walked by, some campers chanted at them tauntingly, saying "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!"

Geoff looked to them, and saw Tomoki giving a thumbs up sign. He returned it with another thumbs up sign.

Creepie looked down to where the Bass left. As she saw Geoff, walking on his own and looking sad, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

**Golly that was a long chapter! Took me a day to write. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. See you in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

TD Crossovers Chapter 3

**Sorry it took almost a month to pump out a new chapter. I've been busy with summer school/camp. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Most of the campers jumped, the Bass boys made a deal with Tomoki, and the Gophers won the challenge, and at the Killer Bass elimination ceremony it was Coach Z who went home.

Can the Bass win this time?

Will Melanie finally talk?

Will I ever get paid?

Find out here on Total...Drama...Island!

(Cue Theme Song)

Phoney Bone was awake earlier. He was browsing his email on his laptop, when suddenly, an image of a white owl appeared on his screen, irritating him.

Meanwhile, outside, Chris approached the cabins holding a megaphone, and then put an air horn behind it, waking all the campers up.

"Man," muttered LeShawna, "it's seven in the morning, do I look like a farmer to you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

As the campers stood outside, waiting for Chris to tell them the challenge, Cody attempted to touch Eva's MP3 player, which was blasting heavy metal music, which resulted in him nearly losing a hand.

"OK," Chris said, approaching the campers, "Hope you all slept well, because your next challenge begins in one minute." Chris held up one finger.

"Um," said Owen, "we don't have enough time to eat breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Victor: **Who would want to eat breakfast here anyway?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen," said Chris, smiling, "As soon as you complete your twenty kilometer run up the island."

"Very funny," said Vendetta in her strong German accent.

"I'm serious dudes," Chris said, "you got 30 seconds to prepare."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoki: ***Pushing up glasses* I am not liking this Vendetta girl very much.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The two sets of campers were ready to run laps. "On your mark," announced Chris, "get set, go!"

As the sun beat down on the island, some campers took the heat rather easily. Others, not so much. Owen was having trouble keeping up because of his physical conditon, but others, like Heather and Phoney Bone, were being quite stubborn and demanding about it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Heather: **I don't run, and definetely not in high heels.

**Phoney Bone: **I don't run. Can't run. My heart might rot from the pointlessness of it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Heather walked by Owen, she was him lapping up water from a stream like a dog. "Gross," she muttered.

"Can't, catch, breath!" he said, rather melodramatically. "Must, have, condition!"

"It's called over eating," snorted Heather, "look it up."

"Well what's your excuse," said LeShawna, "you skinny, annoying, phew, too tired."

"Pick it up people," said Chris to them, "if you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several of the more athletic campers, such as Duncan, Hisa, DJ and Geoff had already made it to the mess hall, waiting for the rest of the campers to arrive. Some, like Geoff, were fine, while the rest were completely tired out. Owen then barged in carrying Noah on his shoulder, who was apparently unconscious.

"CLEAR A TABLE STAT!" roared Owen as he ran in the door and threw Noah down on the nearest table. He then began to revive the eggheaded nerd. LeShawna, Harold and Suzy were the last three campers who arrived at the mess hall.

Harold arrived the last out of the three. "Darn it, Harold!" shouted Duncan, "thanks to you, we just lost the challenge."

Harold said, "I think I'm having heart palpations."

"Wait a minute," noticed Kani, "if they lost, that means we won!" A cheer roared up on the side of the Gophers field.

"Dang," said Koromo, "not again."

"Not so fast," Chris said, "that wasn't the challenge."

"What?" shouted an angry Anita.

"Who's," Chris said, as a curtain pulled away, revealing a feast that would cause even royalty to drool, "hungry?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Gwen: **After a few days of eating nothing but slop, I almost sobbed tears of joy when I saw the buffet.

**Wally: **Don't always see that at a summer camp.

**Touka: **Where in the living Hell did they get enough money to afford that anyway, desu wa?

**Ahearn: **Aye, that much food may not be good for my health.

**Kenny: ***In english subtitles* That was even better than Chef's slop he served yesterday!

**Koromo: **Mmm! Yummy yummy! *licks leftover food off fingers and giggles childishly*

XXXXXXXXXX

After the entirety of the feast had been eaten, mainly by Owen and Kenny, the sounds of the campers complaining stomachs began to sound. Chris then jumped out, still holding the megaphone, and began to address the campers.

"OK campers, are you ready for your next challenge?" Chris said.

"I thought eating was the next challenge," said Owen through stuffed cheeks.

"We just did almost eight hours of nonstop running and eating, what now?" asked Creepie.

"Weird goth girl is right," said Heather, "just finish it."

"Let me think about it," Chris said sarcastically, "NO! It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" asked Beth, holding her stomach.

"Don't worry," said Chris, "the team with the last camper standing wins."

"So let me get this straight," said Gwen, "the running and eating parts were all part of your horrific plan to make it harder for us to stay awake during the challenge?"

"Yup!" Chris said, smiling ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Gwen: **Man, he's good.

**Joey: **A sleeping challenge? That shouldn't be too hard for me, it's almost impossible for me to get to sleep on a regular night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Move, move!" shouted Chris as he told the campers to go to the campfire pit to be watched.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold," Trent asked Tomoki.

"An hour at best," she guessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

(12 Hours)

"We're now 12 hours into the challenge," Chris said quietly, "and all fifty campers are still awake." While most campers appeared to be corpses walking, a few others were jumpy and wide awake.

"The Koromo will not sleep!" shouted Koromo, determined. "She will win and make her team win the challenge!" Suddenly, in the light of poetic justice, she dropped onto the dirt, snoring.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Touka: **Dang it, Koromo! She's always had bad sleeping problems, desu-wa.

**Carla: **The Awake-A-Thon was most definitely the most brutal thing that ever happened to me.

**Ezekiel: **I really don't think it was that hard. I mean, I've worked my whole life on a farm, I don't get much sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

As an exhausted Noah hit the ground, which took the Gophers number down to twenty four. Gwen said to Purple and Red, "This is definetely the most boring thing I've ever had to do."

"We Irkens don't need to go to sleep," said Red, "unless we use substances to put us to sleep." Also in the light of poetic justice, a needle filled with purple substance fell from a tree branch and stabbed Red in the wrist, making him fall asleep.

"Yup, that's the stuff I used," said Purple. "And cheer up hy-OO-man, it could be worse."

"Like how?"

"Like if we had to fend off packs of slaughtering rat people, or eat a bloonchmemi," Purple answered.

Gwen sighed, "OK then."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Red: **I like this Gwen hy-OO-man. She lacks the apparent stupidity that Purple has, but still manages to get along just fine with him.

**Kenny: ***In English subs* Sharks don't go to sleep, so I should be just fine in this challenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who wants coffee!" said Chris, carrying a few cups of the hot liquid.

"Give me that!" Duncan and Joey said in unison, grabbing for it. This was followed in quick succession by Fone Bone, Suzy and Cody.

As they chugged the coffee down, Cody noticed something odd about it's taste. "What's in this?" he asked Chris.

"Oh, milk, powder, sugar," Chris said. The boys and Suzy desperately tried to spit it out, but it was too late. They had all collapsed on the ground, asleep.

"Evil," muttered Gwen.

"Not as evil as us," chuckled Purple. When he got a suggestive look from Gwen, he said, "Uh...nevermind."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Heather: **So, my idea is to gather four campers on my team to form an alliance with, and take them to the final five with me. The only question is who? I mean, at least one of them should be strategic and smart enough to be able to strategize with me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" asked Creepie to Lindsay, who was standing on her head.

"Trying to get the blood to flow to my head," she answered.

"Ooo, can I try to?" asked Beth excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"What idiots," muttered Vendetta as she attempted to walk away from Charlotte.

"Perfect," said Heather as she observed the scene, "Lindsay, Beth, Charlotte, Vendetta, could you come over here for a sec?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"OK," whispered Heather as she planned to her alliance mates, "I have a plan to get myself and four other people to the final five, and I chose you guys." As Beth, Lindsay, and Charlotte seemed excited by the prospect, Vendetta glared daggers at Heather as the others walked away.

"I can understand getting those idiots into an alliance," she said, "but I cannot stand being in the same alliance as that stupid girl Charlotte. It was already bad enough being on the same team as her!"

"Oh I know," Heather replied, "but I need at least some intelligent discussion in this alliance. So please stick with me, I promise I'll keep Charlotte away from you as much as possible."

"You better," Vendetta replied, "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heather: **Yes! This is going exactly as planned!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eva said, and started walking off. Unknowingly, her MP3 player fell from her pocket. Heather noticed this, and picked the MP3 player up.

"Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?" Lindsay asked as she walked up to Heather, followed by the other alliance members.

"Yup," replied Heather, cunningly, pocketing the music device.

"Isn't she gonna get all mad when she finds out it's gone?" asked Charlotte.

"That's exactly what I'm planning," Heather said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vendetta: **I like this Heather girl. She is quick witted and smart enough to be a good co-leader. I also look forward to bringing her to her imminent destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(24 Hours)

As the first day was done, several more members were knocked out cold, and both teams had twenty members or fewer left. For the Gophers, Cody, Charlotte, Carla, Melanie, Purple (who was actually knocked out by a tree branch), and Beth were out of the game. For the Bass, Fone Bone, Joey, Duncan, Suzy, Geoff, Hisa, Koromo and DJ had all passed out, leaving twenty Gophers and seventeen Bass.

The only person who didn't look affected by sleep deprivation in the least bit was Justin. He just stood there, eyes wide, smiling toothily.

"He's like a statue," a tired Gwen commented.

"A super hot," yawned Courtney, "lustful statue."

"Congratulations campers," said a well rested Chris, "you have made it to the twenty four hour mark. To celebrate, we are gonna read you a story."

Chef, who looked awful pissed, frolicked from the trees in a sheep suit, throwing flowers. The books were, as fate would have it, fairy tales.

"Oh no, you're joking," muttered Creepie.

Chris began to read a rather boring tale. The tale had desired effect, as many of the campers eyes began to grow even heavier than before.

Anita noticed that Harold was digging in the dirt under a stump. "What're you doing?" she asked the nerd.

"On the first day," Harold said, "I put a box of asthma treatment on these grounds, and I believe it will be very useful for upcoming situations." Harold then pulled out a box. "Want some?" he offered Anita.

"Umm," she said, "no thank you."

_The Dance of the Sugarplum _was heard as Chef danced in a pink tutu in the background. Even stranger that when Chef danced, he was apparently throwing magic dust that caused people to get sleepy. Unfortunately for the Gophers, the majority of it landed on Smiley, and he fell asleep, thus eliminating him from the competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toka: **I made a vow never to fall asleep in this challenge. So the rest of the Gophers should just consider this challenge won, because I'm not going out on anyone's watch, desu wa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(40 Hours)

Both teams had taken major hits during this period. The Bass were now down to nine members, with Wally, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Victor, Rayman, Ahearn, and Squidward had collapsed like the others. The Gophers were down to twelve, with Lindsay, Kani, Anita, Mr. Potato Head, Creepie, LeShawna, and Noah all down for the count as well.

"We need to talk strategy," Heather said to Vendetta, who was the only alliance member left.

"Too tired to talk," Vendetta said somewhat obnoxiously, "later."

Heather snorted, "fine then."

Gwen continued to try and stay awake as much as possible. This mostly meant doodling horrible things happening to Chris and Chef in her sketchpad. Just as she finished drawing one of Chris getting stomped on by Godzilla, she saw a horrific sight.

In the woods was Owen, sleepwalking completely naked. Gwen gagged and looked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Owen: **I forgot to mention, I usually sleepwalk after I eat baked beans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touka still promised to stay awake. In an attempt to keep herself awake for longer, she looked at all the other campers who were still awake. Heather was in incredibly bad condition. Harold was counting the number of ants that crawled along, until he fell to the ground, crushing some of them. Justin just stood there, eyes wide.

Touka, suspicious, got up to inspect him. "Look at him," she said, "you don't fall asleep standing up, desu wa."

Suddenly, Justin blinked, startling a few people.

"Hey!" shouted Eva, "he painted his eyes, I saw it!"

"No way," laughed Chris hysterically, "I gotta see this." He ran up to Justin. "That's wicked awesome dude," he said, "but unfortunately you're still out, dude." Justin then frowned and walked to the loser area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While these events took place, Owen had joined some salmon in a river in the woods. Currently, he was somehow climbing up a waterfall. Apparently, not even the laws of gravity could keep him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(85 Hours)

Somehow, a few of the campers were still awake after eighty five hours. For the Gophers, it was Toka, Heather, and Vendetta who were still awake. For the Bass, it was Kenny, Eva and Sonya who were still awake, which made six campers in total.

Heather and Sonya went out cold, which tied the two teams neck and neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toka: **Not...going to...fall...asleep...desu wa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, will you fall asleep already?" shouted Chris at the four remaining, exhausted, campers. "Alright, if you slept, go take a shower, you stink. The rest of you come up here."

As the remaining campers trudged to the front, Chris took a cup of coffee before adressing them. "I didn't want it to come to this."

"What?" asked Vendetta.

"I even told Chef last night, 'I didn't want it to come to this, but these campers are tough damn it.'"

Toka smiled proudly at that, as did Eva.

"So I realized," Chris said, "I had to come up with the most boring activity I could find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kenny: ***In English subtitles* Bring it on, rich dude!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris then pulled out a rather large book. "The History of Canada," Chris said. "A pop up book. Chapter one, the beaver, national symbol, and a 'dam' fine hat." The campers groaned at his horrible joke, while Chris laughed at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of beavers, a group of beavers were currently using Owen as a part of their dam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, after the first chapter was over, Toka and Eva had fallen asleep, which only left Vendetta and Kenny to face off.

Vendetta, not knowing that sharks didn't need to go to sleep, attempted to tire Kenny out. "Don't you miss your little shark bed, all comfy and warm," she said, tiring herself out even more as well.

Kenny stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh no," said Vendetta, "do not tell me sharks cannot sleep."

When Kenny nodded, Vendetta grew angry. "Stupid, dumb fish!" she shouted. This was gonna be hopeless.

But then an idea sparked. She stood up and, walking over to a tree, pretended to attack it. "Stupid, stinking tree!" she shouted, "this is all your fault!"

Kenny looked confused, but watched, amused.

Vendetta's plan had worked. A large tree branch snapped, and, before Kenny could dodge it, hit him square on the head, knocking him unconscious.

As Chris saw this, he held up Vendetta's arm. "And the winners are the Screaming Gophers, once again!" The awake Gophers, who had returned to watch the outcome, cheered.

"This weeks MVC award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Vendetta, for knocking a shark unconscious, and winning the Screaming Gophers another challenge." Vendetta smiled evilly as she retrieved it.

All however, was not right with the Bass team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh!" screamed Eva as she threw stuff out of her cabin.

"What's going on?" asked Harold as he and Wally approached Attila, who was watching Eva throw things.

"Manwoman's at it again," he sighed, "she lost her MP3 player." Eva then threw another piece of furniture, which barely missed Harold.

"OK," said Bridgette as she and the rest of the Bass approached the trio, "whoever has her MP3 player better give it back before she obliterates the entire camp."

"Hey guys," Heather said cheerfully as she approached the Bass, "what's going on?"

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player," answered Suzy, "whoever has it better give that * thing back before she blows up tha entire continent."

"Oh, do you mean this," Heather said, dropping the MP3 player at their feet, "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit, you must have dropped it."

"Oh, thank you," Eva said as she picked up the MP3 player as her fellow Bass campers looked on at her, disgusted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heather: **Hopefully her vote off will effect their team in the future.

**Toka: **I'm dissapointed I didn't get to keep my promise about not falling asleep. But you understand, right? I mean, eighty five hours is alot, ha ha. Right? _Right?_ Desu... *Starts sobbing*

**Ahearn: **She needs to get ahold of her temper, that Eva.

**Duncan: **I dunno, I say we vote for Kenny. What kind of shark gets knocked out by a freakin' tree branch?

**Koromo: **Eva is too mean. I'm sorry, but The Koromo shall vote for her.

**Top Cat: **Eva ain't controlling her temper, aye aye!

**Squidward: **I'm angry, as well, but at least I'm completely honest with these morons!

**Tyler: **Goodbye, Eva.

**Geoff: **I'm upset we lost again, but next challenge I'll definetely make sure we win.

**Tree Branch That Knocked Kenny Out: **I'm sad that green girl attacked me. She made me hurt someone, and now I'm seperated from my tree branch family. *Starts sobbing uncontrollably*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Bass," said Chris, "you guys lost a challenge again, so now you'll have to endure voting one of your own off. And they can never come back. Ever."

"First marshmallows go to Ahearn, DJ, and Duncan," Chris said.

DJ went up to recieve his, while Ahearn and Duncan caught theirs.

"Hisa and Geoff."

They both got up to retrieve theirs.

"Wally, Victor, Sonya, Sonya, and Tyler."

All of them caught theirs.

"Fone Bone, Attila, and Suzy."

Fone Bone was the only one who got up, while the Suzy and Attila caught them.

"Rayman, Koromo, Harold, and Geoff."

They all caught them.

"Joey."

Joey smiled, and went up to retrieve his.

"Bridgette, DJ, and Wally."

They smiled as they all caught theirs.

"Sadie and Katie.

"EEEEE!" they screamed as they hugged and caught their marshmallows.

"Ezekiel, Sonya."

Ezekiel smiled and caught his marshmallow, while Sonya caught it nonchalantly.

"That only leaves us down to Kenny and Eva. And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... (Just get on with it! - Wally)

...

...

...

"Kenny."

"What?" screamed Eva. "Why?"

"You're way too angry, dudette," Chris said, "calm down next time."

Eva kicked him in the shin, while a few interns arrived to drag her off. "You haven't seen the last of me!" she shouted, being dragged off to the Boat of Losers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Geoff: **Like I said earlier, I'm upset we didn't win, but I'll make sure we do next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Bass walked to go back to their cabin, Trent peeked his head out the cabin window of the boys Gopher cabin. "Hey, do you guys wanna join us? Our reward was a huge party. We have plenty of extra chips and soda, and a boom box."

The Bass quickly agreed, and soon the entire camp was partying, except for Owen, who had made it back to his bed safely.

**Losers: **Coach Zucchini, Eva

**I was very happy with this chapter. I felt as though I gave every character their fair share of screen time, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the longest chapter so far, I believe. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
